


Floor It

by MosquitoParade



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Czerny consented to sex but not hate sex, Czerny had particular kinks, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Hate Sex, I don't even actually know if they were underage at that very specific moment, I swear I'll make up for this awfulness I've written, If I write these boys again, M/M, No Spoilers, One Shot, Past, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Short One Shot, The Least Amount of Spoilers I Can Physically Have, Underage Sex, Whelk is ROUGH with Czerny, Whelk is low key abusive, Yes is never said but Czerny was consenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: After all of Whelk's things are repossessed, he's angry. Then Czerny shows up.Who better to hate fuck?





	Floor It

"Does this make you white trash now?" Czerny asked from his shiny red Mustang. It curled Whelk's insides like rotting fruit.

"Unlock your door," Whelk said from the steps, "We're doing the ritual."

A certain look crossed Czerny's face, as if he were quite possibly too stoned to understand. "But first," Whelk marched over to Czerny's passenger side, furious, "Get in the back seat."

Czerny recognized his tone immediately and turned off the car before obediently climbing into the backseat. Czerny was on his back and had already begun to wiggle off his pants by the time that Whelk had opened the back door. "Stay like that. I want to see your face," Whelk hastily decided, cramming himself into the backseat to slam the side door behind himself.

After a second, he straddled Czerny's waist, yanking down the other boy's pants and underwear, leaving him exposed. Czerny didn't seem to mind though, because that was just Czerny.

Whelk was angry and couldn't even bring himself to grab the lube hidden in a crevasse under the passenger seat. He swiftly unbuttoned and forced himself into Czerny quickly, earning himself a soft gasp. The other boy had never been vocal during sex, not even when he'd been hurt during it, however, Czerny sure knew how to kiss and leave hickeys when he got excited. Whelk subconsciously touched an old, faded hickey that a very, very horny Czerny gave him a few days ago.

'Today's sex is not going to get me hickeys', thought Whelk as he shoved his entirety into the other, pulled almost all the way out, then back in, over and over, at a violent pace. Czerny made little more than a soft squeak as he was pinned into the leather by his shoulders. Whelk didn't remember growling, but Czerny certainly wasn't doing it, his eyes closed tightly, lips parted just barely as he was rocked, teeth clenched.

"Barry," Came the quiet voice that Whelk didn't want to hear right now, "I-"

"Turn over, I'm tired of your face," He hissed, continuing his punishing pace. Yet, Czerny wouldn't turn over, eyes closed tighter. He looked uncomfortable. "Turn over," Whelk snarled, his partner's face making him feel a little guilty.

This, Czerny listened to, reluctantly, barely able to flip over with Whelk pounding into him, but he did it. "I need-" The smaller boy let a whimper escape the confines of clenched teeth, "Something under me."

"To cum, or to protect the seat?" A unique little quirk about Whelk's preferred fuck buddy was that Czerny ground and humped to achieve orgasm, it wasn't uncommon for him to need a different fabric against himself.

"The seat," He said quickly, gasping as Whelk just missed his prostate.

"No," Whelk leaned over Czerny's shoulder, pressing teeth there for just a moment, "Cum on it."

Czerny shuttered when teeth made contact with skin and again when he heard the demand in Whelk's voice, but he didn't beg. He never had, why would he now? "You're going to cum on it just like you have before," Czerny whined at that, exposing his neck to Whelk. Luckily, the other boy was fine with giving Czerny a few marks. One just under a polo shirt collar, another between his shoulder blades, exposed by a shoved up Aglionby sweater, then, Czerny didn't seem to care and collapsed onto the seat of the Mustang, wiggling his hips erratically against the material under him, a telltale sign that he was close.

So, Whelk gripped his hips tightly, surely going to leave marks by tomorrow, and pounded into his partner's prostate. After a few good thrusts, Czerny wordlessly trembled for only a second and came onto the Mustang's seat. Czerny's insides constricted around Whelk and finally, he came with a strangled growl.

Czerny was big on basking in the afterglow and cuddling afterward. Normally, Whelk would have comforted Czerny as much as he wanted, until the smaller man would kiss his cheek, emitting happy noises, and even until they both fell asleep in comforting silence, Whelk spooning Czerny.

Whelk wouldn't have that today. "Ritual. Now." He said, pulling out of his partner, tucking himself back into his pants, slightly uncomfortable, but he could live with it. Then he maneuvered to the driver's seat. Czerny didn't object, but Whelk also was 95% sure he had, out of protest, fallen aseep.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, I didn't want this. It kind of just happened.


End file.
